The present invention relates to a personal imaging system, and more specifically to shipping container compliance check and associated search using a personal imaging system.
Cargo ships carry multiple containers, with each of the containers being loaded with multiple parcels. Space within each of the containers, as well as space on the cargo ship for the containers, is limited and therefore the parcels within the container need to be packed together efficiently to avoid wasting space, while distributing the load of all of the parcels within the container equally. Additionally, when packing a container, certain types of parcels may not be able to be close to each other or must be packed in a certain way within the containers.
Personal imaging systems are wearable computers. Personal imaging systems may use an optical head-mounted display (OHMD) or computerized internet-connected glasses with transparent heads-up display (HUD) or an augmented reality (AR) overlay that has the capability of reflecting projected digital images, which can be seen through by the user.
The personal imaging system may collect information from internal or external sensors. Additionally, the personal imaging system may control, or retrieve data from, other instruments or computers, for example through wireless radio technologies. The personal imaging system may also contain a storage device.